


rehearsals

by nereid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions always make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rehearsals

If she could align the bomb with the rhythm of her heart, she would.

 

Tick. Tick.

 

Joker. Joker would know what to say right about now. Something witty, something smooth, something Joker. She is not Joker. She does not want to be Joker.

 

Harley. She wants to be Harley. The cool girl. The smart girl. Harley. The girl who built the coolest, smartest bomb Gotham City has ever seen. The girl who was the coolest, smartest bomb Gotham has ever seen.

 

In Gotham City's police profile of her, she guesses, somewhere in the first ten sentences about her, somewhere after her estimated height and weight and before the mention of her latest sighting, there's a bullet that says "Joker's girlfriend", probably with a question mark, "Joker's girlfriend?" because she doesn't think they think of Joker as someone who could have a girlfriend, and maybe they don't think of her as someone who could be a girlfriend.

 

Tick,   
tick,   
tick.

 

Or boom?

 

Boom.

 

"For my next trick - " Harley motions toward herself, motions towards the bomb, motions back to herself, looks at herself looking at herself in the mirror, looks.

" - I'll make the bomb go boom."

 

Tick,

tick,

tick.

 

"Explosions always make things better."

 

Tick.

 

"Everyone knows that."

 

Tick.

 

"Now would be a good time for the last round of applause."

 

"BOOM!"

 

*

 

The tiny cartoonish drawings of people in the bottom of her mirror don't applaud.

 

The unfinished bomb does not go off.

 

Harley laughs.

 

Gotham gets to live another day.


End file.
